dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dofus 2.41.0
▲ Zum vorherigen Update ↔ Übersicht aller Updates ▼ Zum folgenden Update Update 2.41.0: Die Schöne und die Biester Erscheinungsdatum 4. April 2017 Spielversion: 2.41.0.xxxxxx.x Änderungen im Überblick: * Neues Gebiet: Mohnalisas Insel Tirotopia * Neuer Dungeon * Zwei neue Sets * Neue Questen * Schilde: Verhindern nicht mehr Zweihandwaffen, einige neue Schilde, Werte nun auch durch Magier veränderbar * Neben dem Kolo 3:3 gibt es jetzt auch ein Kolo 1:1 Changelog Die Schöne und die Biester Tirotopia: Mohnalisas Insel Eine neue Insel ist im Spiel: mit verschiedenen Questen, einer Monsterfamilie, einem Dungeon, zahlreichen Gegenständen und Erfolgen. Der Inhalt richtet sich vor allem an Charaktere ab Stufe 180. Auf die Insel gelangt man mit einem Boot, das sich im Gebiet der Steinigen Straßen auf -28, -31 befindet. Kolosseum 1v1 * Dem SÜK wird in einer Experimentalversion ein neuer Duellmodus hinzugefügt (1 gegen 1). * Bei diesem neuen Spielmodus wird das Verhältnis von Siegen und Niederlagen unter den Klassen verglichen, um das Matchmaking-System zu verbessern und ausgeglichenere Begegnungen zu ermöglichen, in denen jeder Charakter unbhängig von den einander gegenüberstehenden Klassen eine Gewinnchance von 50 % hat. Das System ist erst einmal nur ein Experiment. * Die Belohnungen im SÜK werden derzeit im Duellmodus im Vergleich zum Modus 3 gegen 3 durch 2 geteilt. Die Werte können sich je nach mittlerer Spieldauer in diesem Modus auch noch verändern. * Einen Devblog-Artikel zu diesem Thema findet ihr unter folgender Adresse: http://www.dofus.com/de/mmorpg/aktuelles/devblog/tickets/661761-kolizeum-1vs1 Schilde * Das Schildsystem erfährt eine tiefgreifende Veränderung: ** Die Schilde können jetzt in allen Spielmodi verwendet werden (PVE und PVP). ** Sie haben keine Ausrüstungskriterien mehr, die auf Ruhmpunkten basieren. ** Die Beschränkungen für ein- oder zweihändige Waffen entfallen (d.h. Schilde können jetzt zusammen mit jeder Waffe benutzt werden). ** Es wurden neue Auswirkungen auf den gewirkten oder erlittenen Schaden hinzugefügt. Diese Auswirkungen können mithilfe neuer Runen erlangt werden, die die Schilde brechen. Die Runen können auch gegen andere Ausrüstungen eingesetzt werden. ** Um sie zu schmieden, könnt ihr den neuen Beruf des Bastelmagiers erlernen. ** Einen Devblog-Artikel zu diesem Thema findet ihr unter folgender Adresse: http://www.dofus.com/de/mmorpg/aktuelles/devblog/tickets/663630-amelioration-boucliers * Die Boni des Schilds von Incarnam wurden geändert (Die Mumifizierung ist jetzt rückwirkend). * Die Boni des Anfänger-Schilds wurden geändert (Die Mumifizierung ist jetzt rückwirkend). * Die PvP-Resistenzboni des Schuppenschilds entfallen. * Die PvP-Resistenzboni der Meisterschilde entfallen. * Die PvP-Resistenzboni des Schilds der 1001 Krallen entfallen. * Die PvP-Resistenzboni der im Shop erhältlichen kosmetischen Schilde entfallen. * Die PvP-Resistenzboni der Ereignisschilde entfallen. * Die alten Versionen dieser Schilde, die vor dem Update 2.41 gefertigt wurden, werden zu zerstörten Versionen (die Schilde erhalten neue Namen, verlieren ihre Fähigkeiten als Ausrüstung, können als kosmetische Gegenstände verwendet werden und haben keinen Bonus mehr). Die neuen Versionen nach dem Update 2.41 besitzen neue Auswirkungen: ** Schild des Holzfällers ** Fliegenschild ** Schild des Fresssacks ** Schwammiger Spongischild ** Bowissen-Schild ** Schild des Krachlers ** Schild des Astaknyden ** S'Teuer-Schild ** Kloom ** Schild des Bawbawen ** Derma Tho ** Akwadala-Schild ** Schild von Sidimot ** Le Tschucks Schild ** O Ftalmo! ** Aerdala-Schild ** Dracokart-Pokal ** Herz-Quartschen ** Schild der Assel ** Teradala-Schild ** Schlüpferschild ** Schild der Brigandiner ** Schild des Sadida ** Feudala-Schild ** Schildfächer ** Schild des O'Stinkus Mons ** Schild des Pandawa ** Schild der Taverne ** Wäßrige Scheibe ** Irdene Scheibe ** Luftige Scheibe ** Feurige Scheibe ** Schild von Captain Amakna * Die zerstörten Schilde der ersten Generation können nicht mehr beim NSC Bouwada gegen zerstörte Schilde der zweiten Generation ausgetauscht werden. Kolosseum * Die Kämpfe im Kolosseum sind jetzt schon ab Stufe 20 verfügbar. * Das Matchmaking-System erstellt keine Teams mehr, die in der Solo-Schlange Klassen-Dubletten haben (selbst nicht nach längerer Wartezeit). * Es werden neue Beschränkungen hinzugefügt, damit Spieler, die mehrere Charaktere kontrollieren, nicht im selben Team oder in zwei gegeneinander kämpfenden Teams landen, wenn sie sich in der Solo-Schlange anmelden. * Das Matchmaking-System verwaltet auch die Warteschlange anders: Wenn ein Charakter eine lange Wartezeit hinter sich hat, erstellt das Matchmaking-System Kämpfe mit weniger restriktiven Qualitätskriterien. Dadurch können auch Charaktere ausgewählt werden, die keine Wartezeit hatten. Durch diese Änderung sollten jetzt ungewöhnlich lange Wartezeiten vermieden werden können. Die Qualität der Kämpfe kann jedoch gerade bei Charakteren abnehmen, die für gewöhnlich nur kurze Wartezeiten haben. * Wenn Todesstöße in den Optionen des DOFUS-Clients deaktiviert sind, werden sie im Kolosseum nicht mehr gespielt. Dungeon-Schlüssel Die Rezepte von diversen Dungeon-Schlüsseln wurden geändert. Die abbaubaren Zutaten in den Rezepten wurden angepasst, um der Gegenstandsstufe zu entsprechen. Die benötigten Mengen an Obsidian und Zitterpappel-Holz wurden entsprechend der erhöhten Abbaurate angepasst. Folgende Schlüssel wurden verändert: * Schlüssel zum Auge des Vortex * Schlüssel zu XLIIs Uruhrurwerk * Schlüssel zum Fraktal-Megalith * Schlüssel zum Sylarghs Transport * Schlüssel zum privaten Gesellschaftszimmer R.Klimms * Schlüssel zu Nilezas Laboratorium * Schlüssel zu Missiz Frizz Kaltschmiede * Schlüssel zur Schattenpyramide * Schlüssel zum Vorraum des Barbärenstockes * Schlüssel zu den Höhlen des Daxolossus * Schlüssel zum Unterschlupf des Korrianders * Schlüssel zum Eisfuxbau * Schlüssel zum Königlichen Fressmut-Dungeon * Ping'den-Schlüssel * Schlüssel zur Black Rogg * Schlüssel zum Grabgewölbe der Obsidianter * Schlüssel zur Mine auf Arkal * Schlüssel zum Palast von König Nidas * Schlüssel zum Griesengad-Stollen * Thron-Schlüssel von Düsterhof * Schlüssel zur Toxoliaths Höhle * Hauptmann Rot-Tekas Ring-Schlüssel * Schlüssel zum Bauch des Wals * Schlüssel zu Maunzaugs Herausforderung * Schlüssel zu Flohzillas Miausoleum * Schlüssel zu Ushs Plateau * Schlüssel zu Tal Kashas Gemach Benutzeroberfläche der Questverfolgung * Dank der neuen verrückbaren Benutzeroberfläche könnt ihr den Fortschritt eurer Questen nachverfolgen, ohne ständig das Questbuch öffnen zu müssen. Hier werden die Ziele mehrerer laufender Questen angezeigt, und ihr könnt zudem selbst auswählen, welchen Questen ihr folgen wollt. * In Kürze wird es auch noch einen Devblog-Artikel mit Einzelheiten zu dieser Funktion geben. * Einen Devblogartikel mit mehr Details hierzu findet ihr unter: http://www.dofus.com/de/mmorpg/aktuelles/devblog/tickets/666858-questverfolgung Ausgleich bei Waffen mit hoher Stufe Infolge der Abschaffung des Systems mit zweihändigen Waffen werden wir einen Ausgleich für bestimmte Waffen mit hoher Stufe vornehmen (diese Änderungen gelten rückwirkend): * Atchams Säbel: Die Kosten betragen nun 6 AP, die Chance auf kritische Treffer 15 % * Maunzaug-Axt: Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 15 % * Dolche des Veteranen: Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 5 %. * Kwaalhammer: Der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffen beträgt jetzt 20 * Spielerkönig-Zepter: Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 15 % * Nekrotenbogen: Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 15 % * Gruselschwert: Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 25 % * Stab der Verlorenen: Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 15 %, der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer 8, die minimale Reichweite 2 * Thunstock: Die Kosten betragen nun 4 AP, der kritische Treffer entfällt * Griesengads Hammer: Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 15 %, der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer 7 * Hammer der Ur-Steamer: Der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 5 * Bogen von Kutuluh: Die Kosten betragen nun 4 AP, der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer 10 * Pyrastab: Die Kosten betragen nun 4 AP, der kritische Treffer entfällt * Grano Schwert: Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 25 % * Axt „Ritt“: Die Kosten betragen nun 5 AP, der kritische Treffer entfällt * Bogen des Archonten: Die Kosten betragen nun 4 AP, der kritische Treffer entfällt * Rapier O'Glyphe: Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 15 %, der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer 10 * Stock "Ente": Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 20 %, der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer 7 * Schaufel Wiss: Die Kosten betragen nun 5 AP, die Chance auf kritische Treffer 5 %, der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer 7 * Hammer "Laizosa": Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 25 % * Grabstock: Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 25 %, der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer 7 * Schaufel 'Bisch': Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 35 %, der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer 6 * Zitterschwert: Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt nun 15 %, die Kosten 5 AP * Ristuks Kahl-Bogen: Die Kosten betragen nun 3 AP, der kritische Treffer entfällt * Barbärischamahammer: Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 25 % * Axt Heroid: Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 40 %, der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer 7 * Gerte "Thiek": Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 20 %, der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer 6, die minimale Reichweite 5 * Henuals Hammer: Die Kosten betragen nun 4 AP * Axt Solution: Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 15 %, der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer 20 * Hagelszepter: Die Chance auf kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 25 %, der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer 7 * Seltsame Schaufel: Die Kosten betragen nun 3 AP, der kritische Treffer entfällt, die Anzahl der Wurfspeere pro Runde beträgt 2 * Schamorchel-Stab: Die Kosten betragen nun 4 AP * Professor Xas Schaufel: Die Kosten betragen nun 3 AP, der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer 3, die Anzahl der Wurfspeere pro Runde 2. * Versteinerte Korrianderaxt: Die Kosten betragen nun 3 AP, die Anzahl der Wurfspeere pro Runde 2. * Krirr-Dolche: Der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 7 * Schirmstock: Der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 7, die Chance auf kritische Treffer 30 % * Aztacke: Der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 7 * KariSchwert: Die Kosten betragen nun 5 AP, der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer 15 * Okey-Do-Klinge: Der Bonus bei Schaden durch kritische Treffer beträgt jetzt 3, die Chance auf kritische Treffer 15% Kämpfe * Ein Charakter im Zustand Schwerkraft wird jetzt nicht mehr durch die Auswirkungen der symmetrischen Teleportation, der zeitweisen Teleportation oder des Platztauschs wegbewegt. Er erhält ein Zustands-Icon, das den Zustand Schwerkraft anzeigt. * Nach einem AP-Verlust zu Beginn einer Runde können jetzt die Charaktere alle ihre AP verwenden (in bestimmten Fällen, insbesondere gegen das Monster Vater Wurm, konnten die Charaktere bislang in ihrem Spielzug nicht alle AP einsetzen). * Zaubersprüche mit einer Reichweite über die ganze Karte können erneut gewirkt werden, indem über die „Zeitleiste“ ein Gegner anvisiert wird. * Es wurden verschiedene kleinere grafische Fehler bei der Animation der Féca-Zaubersprüche korrigiert. * Das Aussehen der Pandawas, die einen Ouginak-Charakter in bestialischer Form tragen, wurde korrigiert. * In einigen Fällen wurden im Kampf gewonnene Challenges vor der Anzeige nach Ende des Kampfes zeitweise als verloren angezeigt. Dieser Fehler wurde korrigiert. * Die Anzeige der Schildpunkte (rund um das zentrale Medaillon) wurde verbessert. * Wenn auf ein und dasselbe Ziel mehrmals derselbe Zustand durch denselben Zauberspruch gewirkt wird, wird der Zustand nach Ende der vorgesehenen Dauer jetzt korrekt beendet. * Die Auswirkungen der Sacrieur-Strafen verschwinden jetzt in der Benutzeroberfläche aus den auf den Zielen aktiven Auswirkungen, wenn sie nicht mehr aktiv sind. Xélor * Subma-Ring (Klassenset): Der Reichweiten-Bonus der Teleportation wird durch eine Minderung seines Cooldowns ersetzt. * Zurückspulen: wirkt nicht mehr den Zustand Schwerkraft auf die Verbündeten. * Zifferblatt von Xelor: die Reichweite des Zaubers kann nicht länger modifiziert werden und beträgt nun 3, 3, 3, 3, 4 und 5 entsprechend der Zauberstufen 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, und 6. * Motivationsmangel: der Entzauberungs-Effekt wird nun vor dem Schaden angewendet. Osamodas * Die Feuerresistenz des Fresssacks beträgt jetzt 35 %. Sacrieur * Leichter Körper wird Raserei ** Der Bonus von 1 BP wird durch eine Erhöhung des durch den Zauber gewirkten Schadens ersetzt, die 3 Runden lang anhält. * Strafen: ** Die Funktionsweise der Strafen wurde verändert. ** Ihr Bonus erhöht sich nun im Laufe der Runden: Je länger eine Strafe aktiv ist, umso höher sind ihre Boni. Die Erhöhung geht über maximal 3 Runden. ** In ein und derselben Spielrunde können jetzt nicht mehr mehrere Strafen gleichzeitig gewirkt werden. * Die Bestrafung des Geschundenen wird zur Blutrünstigen Bestrafung: ** Die Erhöhung des erlittenen Schadens entfällt. ** Die Erhöhung des Schadens betrifft jetzt nur noch die Zauber. ** Ist jetzt notwendig, um den Zauber Strafe zu wirken. ** Die Boni der Strafe erhöhen sich im Laufe der Runden: ** * Erste Runde: Erhöhung des Schadens um 10 % ** * Zweite Runde: Erhöhung des Schadens um 25 % ** * Ab der dritten Runde: Erhöhung des Schadens um 50 % * Die Bestrafung des Reisenden wird zur Schnellen Bestrafung: ** Der Blockieren-Malus entfällt. ** Die Deaktivierung der Sichtlinie einiger Zaubersprüche entfällt. ** Ist jetzt notwendig, um den Zauber Versetzung zu wirken. ** Die Boni der Strafe verändern sich im Laufe der Runden: ** * Erste Runde: Minderung des erlittenen Schadens im Fernkampf um 10 %. ** * Zweite Runde: 1 BP und Minderung des erlittenen Schadens im Fernkampf um 20 %. ** * Ab der dritten Runde: 1 BP, Zustand Unblockbar und Minderung des erlittenen Schadens im Fernkampf um 30 %. * Die Bestrafung des Überlebenden wird zur Robusten Bestrafung: ** Der Flucht-Malus entfällt. ** Der Vitalitäts-Bonus entfällt ** Ist jetzt notwendig, um den Zauber Genesend zu wirken ** Die Boni der Strafe verändern sich im Laufe der Runden: ** * Erste Runde: 10 Blockieren und Minderung des erlittenen Schadens im Nahkampf um 10 %. ** * Zweite Runde: 25 Blockieren und Minderung des erlittenen Schadens im Nahkampf um 25 %. ** * Ab der dritten Runde: 40 Blockieren und Minderung des erlittenen Schadens im Nahkampf um 40 %. * Fliegendes Schwert: ** Seine Funktionsweise wurde geändert. ** Ab sofort gibt es nur noch ein Fliegendes Schwert, dessen Aussehen und Eigenschaften sich nach der gerade aktiven Strafe richten. ** * Schnelle Bestrafung: +2 BP, kann 2 Mal pro Runde angreifen (1 Mal pro Ziel) und ist Unblockbar. ** * Blutrünstige Bestrafung: +50 % finaler Schaden, richtet gebietsweiten Schaden an ** * Robuste Bestrafung: reduziert den erlittenen Schaden um 30 %, erhält 40 Blockieren zusätzlich ** Die Heilung des Zaubers Zerschneiden ist jetzt von der Intelligenz und den Heilungs-Boni des Fliegenden Schwerts abhängig und nicht mehr von dem Schaden, den es anrichtet. * Strafe ** Erfordert die Blutrünstige Bestrafung. ** Wirkt jetzt zusätzlich zum Schaden den Zustand Schwerkraft. * Versetzung ** Erfordert die Schnelle Bestrafung. ** Benötigt keine Sichtlinie mehr. * Genesend ** Erfordert die Robuste Bestrafung. ** Die Anzahl der pro Runde gewirkten Zauber beträgt jetzt auf allen Stufen des Zaubers 1. ** Der Malus bei erlittenem Schaden entfällt. ** Der LP-Gewinn beträgt jetzt 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 und 12 % auf den Stufen 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 und 6 des Zaubers, sofern der Zaubernde noch mehr als 50 % seiner Lebenspunkte hat. ** Der LP-Gewinn beträgt jetzt 10, 12, 14, 16, 18 und 20 % auf den Stufen 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 und 6 des Zaubers, sofern der Zaubernde noch mehr als 50 % seiner Lebenspunkte hat. * Opfer ** Die Reichweite beträgt jetzt 2, 2, 3, 3, 4 und 5 auf den Stufen 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 und 6 des Zaubers. ** Der Cooldown beträgt jetzt 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 und 3 auf den Stufen 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 und 6 des Zaubers. ** Der Wirkungsbereich ist jetzt auf allen Stufen des Zaubers ein 2 Felder weiter Kreis. ** Die Erhöhung des erlittenen Schadens entfällt auf allen Ebenen des Zaubers. * Brillanz ** Der Flucht-Malus entfällt. ** Der Bonus auf erlittenen Schaden entfällt. * Die Sichere Stellung wird zur Entfesselung ** Der Wasserschaden wird durch LP-Diebstahl Wasser ersetzt. * Schattenwurf ** Der Wasserschaden wird durch LP-Diebstahl Wasser ersetzt. * Blutbad ** Wenn der Zaubernde weniger als 50 % seiner Lebenspunkte hat, gibt es keine Heilung mehr. Eniripsa * Wenn der Zustand Entschieden auf dem Zaubernden liegt, heilt das Wort der Verjüngung nun 5% auf Stufe 6 (statt zuvor 3%). Sadida * Das Superpüppchen entfernt nun korrekt BPs von Charakteren die den Kawott-Dofus ausgerüstet haben. Eliotrop Schmach: der Entzauberungs-Effekt wird nun vor dem Schaden angewendet. Ouginak * Kläfferwerfer: ** Die auf dem Kläffer basierenden Lebenspunkte betragen jetzt 100, 120, 140, 160, 180 und 300 auf der Stufe 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 und 6 des Zaubers. ** Die BP des Kläffers betragen bei Stufe 6 des Zaubers jetzt 4. ** Der Schaden des Kläffers wird jetzt gegenüber den Beschwörungen verdreifacht. * Gespür: ** Verbraucht jetzt korrekterweise nur 1 Stufe an Wut. Benutzeroberflächen * Die Benutzeroberfläche zur Diskussion verschiebt sich jetzt nicht mehr beliebig, wenn sie um einige Pixel nach oben vergrößert wird. * Das Icon zum Standort des Charakters wird auch nach einem Kartenwechsel auf der Mini-Karte korrekt angezeigt. * Nach dem Schließen einer Benutzeroberfläche wird der Maus-Cursor wieder korrekt zurückgesetzt, wenn ihr damit über ein interaktives Element gefahren seid. * Das Icon zum Standort des Charakters wird nach Deaktivierung der Anzeige der Orientierungspunkte auf der Weltkarte weiterhin korrekt angezeigt. * Das Sortieren des Inventars nach Durchschnittspreis funktioniert jetzt korrekt. * Wenn mehrere Charaktere dieselbe Zelle belegen, wird das Kontextmenü, nachdem ein Charakter die Karte verlassen hat, korrekt aktualisiert. * Die Gewinnungsrate der Beute wird jetzt bei den Idolen im Monsterkompendium korrekt berechnet und angezeigt. * Die Option zur Anzeige des Tors auf der Weltkarte (in der Benutzeroberfläche Optionen) wird jetzt korrekt aktualisiert, wenn sie von der Karte aus geändert wird (und umgekehrt). * Die Durchschnittspreise der Gegenstände, die noch keinen Durchschnittspreis haben, werden im Verkaufsstand jetzt korrekt angezeigt. * Wenn im Inventar eine leere Kategorie von Gegenständen angezeigt wird, obwohl zuvor eine Kategorie angezeigt wurde, die genügend Gegenstände hat, um eine Verlaufleiste zu bekommen, wird die Verlaufleiste jetzt korrekt aktualisiert. * Im Monsterkompendium führt ein Klick auf den Eingang des Kontextmenüs eines Gegenstands (der als Beute von einem Monster erlangt wurde) nicht mehr dazu, dass das Monsterkompendium geschlossen wird, sondern es wird korrekterweise eine Suche zu diesem Gegenstand durchgeführt. * Die gemeinsame Benutzeroberfläche wird jetzt nach der Verwendung des Tastenkürzels korrekt geöffnet, wenn bereits eine soziale Benutzeroberfläche geöffnet ist. * Wenn im Inventar die Registerkarte der Notausrüstung geöffnet wird, wird das Inventar ausgeblendet, anstatt im Hintergrund weiter angezeigt zu werden (die bisherige Funktionsweise konnte bei bestimmten Themen der personalisierten und durchsichtigen Benutzeroberflächen Probleme bereiten). Zucht * Die bei der Zucht verbrauchten Gegenstände können nicht mehr beim NSC Bobby getauscht werden. Wir schaffen diese Möglichkeit ab (die eingerichtet wurde, um den für die Zucht verbrauchten Gegenständen einen Wert zu geben), da diese Gegenstände seit der Einführung des Recyclingsystems gegen Nuggets recycelt werden können. Unser Ziel ist es, die Ressourcenzerstörung zu erhöhen, indem wir die Herstellung von Gegenständen für die Zucht um 20 % reduzieren (5 identische Gegenstände, die für die Zucht verwendet wurden, konnten gegen 1 neuen Gegenstand eingetauscht werden). * In den Benutzeroberflächen, die den Transfer von Reittieren ermöglichen, wird jetzt nach einem Doppelklick auf ein Reittier, das transferiert werden soll, das nächste Reittier ausgewählt (bislang wurde das in das Zielinventar transferierte Reittier ausgewählt). * Massive Transfers von Reittieren oder Zertifikaten führen jetzt nicht mehr zu einer Trennung der Verbindung. * Massives, schnelles Abrufen von Reittierdokumenten oder Zertifikaten führt jetzt nicht mehr zu einer Trennung der Verbindung oder zu vorübergehenden Bestrafungen. * Die verlassenen Koppeln werden jetzt nach ihrer Befreiung nicht mehr sofort in den Verkauf gegeben (die zufällige Zeitverzögerung wird jetzt wieder korrekt angewandt). Erfolge * Für Charaktere, die 16.000 Erfolgspunkte erreicht haben, gibt es einen neuen Erfolg und eine neue Verzierung. * Mit den Erfolgen, mit denen ein Charakter für das Erreichen einer Stufe belohnt wird, können jetzt keine Erfahrungspunkte mehr gewonnen werden. * Die Mengen an Zitterpappel-Holz und Obsidian, die als Belohnung für den Erfolg "Frigostianischer Zeitarbeiter" ausgegeben werden, wurden proportional an die Erhöhung der Erntemengen angepasst. Berufe * Die Ressource Schneeglöckchen wird nach der Ernte teilweise weiter angezeigt, damit der Spieler sieht, dass eine Ressource geerntet wurde. * Beim Abbau von Obsidian erhält man nun 7-8 Einheiten (vorher 1 Einheit). * Beim Abbau von Zitterpappel-Holz erhält man nun 7-8 Einheiten (vorher 1 Einheit). * Das Rezept für den Trank der Erinnerung: Gedächtnisaktivierung benötigt nun Garstinsekt-Fühler statt Fressackspeichel. * Das Rezept für den Trank der Vorfahren benötigt nun gentechnisch veränderte Kawotten statt Kamemulspatzen-Bürzel. * Das Rezept für den Rumhängtrank benötigt nun Hanffaser statt Fistul-Volva. * Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ein magisches Fischlein zu fangen liegt nun bei 1 zu 40, statt bislang 1 zu 8. * Das Rezept für Fischlein nach Kerubim-Art verlangt nicht länger Kerubim-Haar * Ein Sack Fisch wiegt nun 100 Pods statt bisher 150. Schmiedmagie * Es gibt den neuen Beruf des „Bastelmagiers“, der Schilde schmiedet, um ihre Wirkungen zu verändern. * Durch das Brechen von Schilden könnt ihr neue Runen der Schmiedmagie erlangen. Diese Runen können auf alle Arten von Ausrüstung angewandt werden. * Wenn ein Gegenstand in einer Werkstatt der Schmiedmagier verwendet wird und zu einer Zahl identischer Gegenstände gehört, wird er jetzt nach einem misslungenen Schmiedmagie-Versuch nicht mehr gelöscht. Gilden und Allianzen * Die Wappen der Gilden und Allianzen müssen jetzt nicht mehr unbedingt einzigartig sein, um gültig zu sein. Häuser * Es gibt jetzt eine neue Benutzeroberfläche zur Verwaltung der Häuser, um die Fusion der Spielserver vorzubereiten (in bestimmten Fällen können Accounts nach der Serverfusion auf ein und demselben Server mehrere Häuser besitzen). Auf dieser Benutzeroberfläche können die Parameter der Häuser aus der Ferne verwaltet werden. Zugreifen könnt ihr auf sie von eurem Charakterblatt. * Eine neue Benutzeroberfläche ermöglicht die Auswahl eines Hauses, wenn ein Heimtrank verwendet wird (wenn der Account nach der Serverfusion mehrere Häuser besitzt). * Auf der Weltkarte werden jetzt wieder die mit der Gilde geteilten Häuser angezeigt. Almanax * Die Opfergabe des 4. Aperirel wurde geändert. Um sie zu erhalten, müsst ihr jetzt die neue Version des Schilds des Fresssacks erlangen (mit der zerstörten Version des Schilds des Fresssacks funktioniert es nicht mehr). Monster * König Nidas: Die Herausforderung Unheilbar erscheint bei diesem Monster nicht mehr. * Die Initiative der Kazinos der Haarigen Heide und der Steine der Erhebung wurde erhöht, damit sie ab jetzt immer vor den Charakteren der Spieler an der Reihe sind. * Die Anzahl der Ressourcen, die ihr mit den Jetons aus dem Kazino erhaltet, wurde durch 2 geteilt. Wir haben diese Belohnungen reduziert, weil die Verfügbarkeit der Kazinos stark gestiegen ist, nachdem wir das Problem mit ihrem Wiederauftauchen gelöst haben. * Das Kopfgeldgesuche Chepronimo wird jetzt korrekt angezeigt, wenn die Option, nicht alle Monster einer Gruppe anzuzeigen, nicht aktiviert ist. * Das Monster Schockerschale spielt jetzt eine Animation, wenn es den Zauber Rudeldenken wirkt. Gegenstände * Akwadala-, Aerdala-, Terrdala- und Feudala-Sets: Zu diesen Sets gehören jetzt keine Schilde mehr, weshalb sich auch ihre Boni geändert haben (die von 8 ausgerüsteten Gegenständen gebrachten Boni sind jetzt aktiv, sobald 7 Gegenstände des Sets ausgerüstet sind). * Protzring des Paten: Der Gegenstand ist jetzt 62 Tage an den Account gebunden (und nicht mehr ein ganzes Jahr). Questen * Die Abenteurer, die die Quest Abenteuer im Miniaturformat vollendet haben, werden anschließend von Kalchas, dem Meister des Tempels der Ouginaks, mit einer einfachen Mission betraut. Nach verschiedenen Wendungen können sie dann etwas mehr über die Geschwister der Vergessenen erfahren. Aller Anfang ist schwer… * Auf der Insel Tirotopia sind jetzt neue Questen verfügbar! Um an diesen neuen Ort zu gelangen, müsst ihr an die Küste der Cania-Felder gehen und Bea Beos Fragen beantworten. * Bei den Monstern von Frigost wurde die Gewinnungsrate von Gegenständen, die Questen auslösen, erhöht. Dementsprechend wurden die Belohnungen der Questen und der zugehörigen Erfolge reduziert. * Questen Immer schön lächeln und Ein drakonisches Heilmittel: Es ist jetzt möglich, frische Kawotten aufzuheben, um das Ziel der Quest Immer schön lächeln zu validieren, während die Quest Ein drakonisches Heilmittel noch nicht abgeschlossen ist. * Wiederholbare Versionen der Spezialkämpfe in den Questen der Ur-Dofus (nach Vollendung der Questen verfügbar): Die Abenteurer werden jetzt nach verlorenem Kampf zu Meriana teleportiert. * Die Benutzeroberfläche des Questbuchs speichert die letzte angesehene Quest und zeigt sie bei der nächsten Öffnung der Benutzeroberfläche an, selbst wenn die Quest bereits abgeschlossen ist. * Die benötigten Mengen an Zitterpappel-Holz und Obsidian wurden entsprechend an die erhöhten Abbau-Mengen angepasst. Epischer und Heroischer Server * Der Preis in Kolosseums-Jetons für die Gegenstände, die der NSC Gladdy Jathor im Gebäude des Kolosseums verkauft, wurde durch 2 geteilt (bezogen auf die aktuellen Werte, die ja auch bereits durch 2 geteilt wurden), um ihn auf die erhöhte Erstellung von Monster-Ressourcen abzustimmen, von der diese Server profitieren. Schatzjagd * Bei den Schatzjagden gibt es neue Hinweise: ** Phönix ** Knochenreste ** Knochentopf ** Knochengirlande ** Planwagen ** Eniripsa-Statue ** Pandawa-Statue ** Halsabschneider-Statue ** Féca-Statue ** Enutrof-Statue ** Sadida-Statue ** Iop-Statue ** Osamodas-Statue ** Ecaflip-Statue ** Maskerador-Statue ** Steamer-Statue ** Sram-Statue ** Xélor-Statue ** Sacrieur-Statue ** Crâ-Statue ** Schild mit Totenkopf Community-Kanal * Die internationalen Server (die jetzt mehrere Communitys beherbergen) bekommen einen Community-Kanal, der in mehreren Sprachen verfügbar ist. * Es kann immer nur ein Community-Kanal aktiv sein. * Der Kanal wird von allen Charakteren auf dem Server geteilt, die diesen Kanal aktiviert haben. * Der Kanal unterliegt Beschränkungen, was das Senden von Nachrichten betrifft (je mehr Spieler den Kanal benutzen, umso strenger sind die Beschränkungen, wie häufig Nachrichten gesendet werden können). * Dieser Kanal ist der schriftlichen Kommunikation der Abonnenten vorbehalten. Sonstiges * Die verlassenen Häuser, die am ersten Dienstag des Monats wieder in den Verkauf gelangen, erscheinen jetzt wieder mit dem Hinweis „In Kürze zu verkaufen“. * Die Gebiete der Bucht von Sufokia werden jetzt wieder korrekt auf der Weltkarte angezeigt. * Die Abenteurer, die den Larven-Dungeon verlassen, befinden sich anschließend auf -2,-5 (früher -3,-7). * Der NSC Doro l‘Blak hat sich auf alle Zeiten aus dem Tempel des Xélor zurückgezogen. Die Tempufutriebe müssen jetzt bei dem NSC Entschädikus gegen Entschäditons getauscht werden. Er ist beim Zaap am Schloss von Amakna 3,-5. * Der NSC Newark der Jäger kann jetzt auch außerhalb der Sommerperiode besucht werden. Er hat die Werkstatt der Jäger von Amakna bezogen und kehrt im Sommer nach Vulkania zurück. * Das Problem der fehlenden Recycling-Boni bei bestimmten Ressourcen, die als Beute in den Dungeons der Blob-Felder und des Unterschlupfs des Königlichen Multiblobs erhalten wurden, wurde behoben. * Aufgrund des Feedbacks einiger Spieler wurden verschiedene Rechtschreibfehler im Spieltext korrigiert. * Im Dungeon von Kaakerlaaks Versteck wurde die Anzeige im Modus Großbildschirm verbessert. * Zwei Gegenstände der Steamer-Wandertasche wurden geändert: Ein Metallsockel wird jetzt nicht mehr als ein Gegenstand des Typs Boden angesehen, sondern als ein Mobiliar, weshalb keine Dekor-Elemente mehr darauf gestellt werden können. Außerdem kann auf einem Tisch jetzt kein Getriebehaufen mehr gestapelt werden. * Im Thema Casino-Wandertasche kann der Gegenstand „großer Pfeil“ jetzt nicht mehr auf das Mobiliar gelegt werden. * Es wurden mehrere Interaktionen korrigiert, mit denen ihr bestimmte Häuser auf Otomaïs Insel verlassen könnt und die bislang nicht richtig funktionierten. * Die Anzeige der Turnierkarten im Modus Großbildschirm wurde korrigiert. * Die Anzeige der Modelle mit niedriger Auflösung der Charaktere der Ouginak-Klasse wurde korrigiert. * Die Position der Charaktere auf dem Reitbegleiter Klötmuus wurde verbessert. * Spieler auf einem internationalen Server können jetzt kyrillische Buchstaben eingeben, wenn sie den Namen des Charakters auswählen. * In Vorbereitung der Serverfusion wurden die Regeln zur Benennung von Charakteren gelockert. * Die Rattkürzung für den Emote Wow des Vertrauten Dotsch funktioniert jetzt korrekt. http://www.dofus.com/de/mmorpg/aktuelles/patchnote/668360-schoene-biester Patch vom 05.04.2017 Ein Patch wurde aufgespielt und folgende Probleme wurden behoben: * Die neuen Effekte, die sich auf den Schilden finden, können nun korrekt im Fokus-Menü beim Zerlegen des Gegenstandes ausgewählt werden, um Schmiedmagierunen zu erhalten. * Der Gebrauch von angepassten Benutzerskins lässt nun nicht länger das Chat-Interface verschwinden und löst auch keinen temporären Bann mehr aus. * Gruppennamen sind nun auf 25 Zeichen limitiert. * Das 1 gegen 1 SÜK-Rating von Charakteren wird nun korrekt initialisiert (und wird nun nichtmehr automatisch auf 1 gesetzt). Dadurch wurden auch die Erfahrungs- und Kolosseums-Jeton- Belohnungen im 1 gegen 1 SÜK gefixt. * Charaktere sollten nun nicht mehr als erstes mit Charakteren der selben Klasse bei der Registrierung für 1 gegen 1 SÜK-Kämpfe konfrontiert werden. * Die maximale Anzahl an SÜK-Kämpfen, die man täglich ausführen kann, ist nicht länger auf 50 begrenzt, sondern auf 100 Kämpfe angehoben. Patch vom 11.04.2017 Ein Patch wurde aufgespielt und folgende Probleme wurden behoben: Kämpfe * Einige Zauber, die manchmal eine fehlerhafte Animation ausgelöst haben (ein riesiger Ring um den ausführenden Charakter), sollten nun wieder die korrekte Animation auslösen. Quests * Star Ski und Dutsch: Die Texte des NPC Francky wurden gemäß der neuen benötigten Menge an Obsidian angepasst. * Mit gleichen Waffen: Jano Wahase sollte einem nun wieder folgen, auch wenn er vorzeitig unterwegs verloren gegangen ist. * Schnappt Feyerstick!: In einigen Fällen wurde die Quest auf dem Schritt "Die Jäger im Lager nach dem Fang eines Gerbatz fragen." geblockt. Dies sollte nun behoben worden sein. * Rettet die Magypus: Wenn der Regenbogen-Fresssackteddy vorzeitig aus dem Inventar entfernt wurde, kann dieser nun nochmals bei Mohnalisa abgeholt werden. Erfolge * Graf Razoff (Duo) wird nun korrekt erfasst, wenn Razoff, wie in der Beschreibung erwähnt, in 20 Zügen oder weniger besiegt wird. Schilde * Der Akwadala-Schild ist nicht länger Bestandteil des Akwadala-Sets. * Die folgenden Schilde können nun zerstört, und damit auch mit Mimibionten benutzt werden: ** Trophäenschild des Schweinedrachens ** Schutz-Schild ** Einzigartiger Schild von HispaÑiaSchild ** Schild des Champion 645 ** Schild des Königlichen Multiblobs ** Dramak-Schild ** Schild von HispaÑia ** Moon-Trophäenschild ** Geschiegerter Tilt ** Bworker-Trophäenschild ** Spincter-Cells-Trophäenschild ** Kuhloss-Trophäenschild ** Trophäenschild des Wa Wabbits ** Kimbo-Trophäenschild ** Minotoror-Trophäenschild ** Weich-Eichs-Trophäenschild ** Kimbo-Schild ** Trophäenschild des Dark Vlads ** Alles-für-die-Katz - Schild ** Schild des Champion 643 ** Schild des Champions 646 ** Posh-Schild ** Zika-Schild ** Wondaroll Ausrüstung * Die Sets Akwadala, Feudala, Teradala und Aerdala geben nun einen Bonus, wenn 7 Teile des Sets ausgerüstet sind. Monster * Störfridick: sein Zauber Bauchtromatisch verursacht nun den Zustand Schwerkraft, wenn Plätze getauscht wurden. * Während des Kampes gegen den Vogel der Zeit, funktioniert nun der Teleport zum vorherigen Feld korrekt. * Maunzaug kann nicht länger den Zauber Scherzartikel wirken, wenn es sich im Zustand Schwerkraft befindet. Scherzartikel wechselt nun korrekt die Position mit Gegnern. * Domo-, Dynamo-, Hulhu- und Nekineko-Idole können nicht länger im Kampf gegen Graf Razoff eingesetzt werden. Begleiter * Krosmoglobus: Finte löst nicht länger den Zustand Gravitation aus, sondern verursacht einen Zustand, der spezifisch das Wirken von Dimensionenriss verhindert. Verschiedenes * Die italienischen Texte wurden aktualisiert. * Klassennamen werden nicht länger durch die Namensregeln untersagt. * Akzente können nicht länger für Reittier-Namen benutzt werden. * Gruppen von Charakteren können nun korrekt umbenannt werden. * Der DOFUS-Client bricht nun nicht mehr nach mehreren Versuchen einen Charakter zu erstellen die Verbindung ab. * Das Bild von Graf Razoff im Monsterkompendium wurde berichtigt. Serverübergreifendes Kolosseum * Der Unsicherheitskoeffizient, der angibt, wie genau die bisher erreichte Quote im 1v1 Kolosseum stimmt, wurde auf den höchstmöglichen Wert zurückgesetzt. Das gilt auch für Charaktere, die zum ersten Mal am 1v1 Kolosseum teilnehmen. Vorher war es so, dass der Unsicherheitskoeffizient für das 1v1 vom 3v3 abhängig war, bzw. anhand dessen bestimmt wurde. Diese Änderung sollte nun zu schnelleren Quotenänderungen (sowohl plus als auch minus) im 1v1 führen. * Der tägliche Reset der Anzahl an Siegen im SÜK funktioniert nun korrekt. Erster Patch vom 18.04.2017 Version 2.41.0.119987.3 Die Spielserver wurden aktualisiert und die folgende Änderung wurde an den Kolosseums-Servern vorgenommen: Kollosseum * Das Matchmaking-System wurde verbessert, so dass Charaktere nun seltener mit ihrer eigenen Klasse konfrontiert werden und auch generell häufiger mit unterschiedlichen Gegnern aus einem größeren Klassenspektrum kämpfen können. Zweiter Patch vom 18.04.2017 Version 2.41.0.119987.3 Ein Patch wurde aufgespielt, hier die Liste der Änderungen: * The filter that regulates which words are forbidden in the chat interface no longer filters out words that cannot be used for character names (Dofus, Ankama, etc). * The filter that regulates which words are forbidden in the chat interface now has a coherent and consistent behaviour when lower case or upper case are being used. Patch vom 25.04.2017 Version 2.41.0.119xxx.x The game servers have been updated on 04/25/17. Here is a list of the modifications: Kolosseum: * The system that sets up the ratings in 1v1 ISK is modified: an average is now drawn between the default rating (calculated depending on the character's level) and the character's 3v3 solo mode rating. * The ratings, deviation, and volatility ratings are reset for all characters as far as 1v1 ISK is concerned. We are doing this modification because dysfunctions in the matchmaking system triggered the apparition of abnormally high ratings. * Victory and defeat probabilities are correctly estimated by the matchmaking system when a fight between two characters of the same class is evaluated. This modification should fix issues causing fights with 2 characters from the same class but with an abnormally high rating difference occur. This modification should fix issues with abnormally high ratings for characters that only encountered characters from the same class. This modification should also reduce the overall odds of getting a fight between 2 identical classes. * The maximum level disparity restrictions between 2 characters in the 1v1 ISK are removed. This restrictions were too limiting in regards to the number of available opponents in 1v1 ISK in situations where classes have very high or very low victory ratings against other classes. * The Kama and Kolossokens won in 1v1 ISK can now be up to twice the amount won by characters that have a default rating (the same restriction was already in effect for experience gains in 1v1 ISK). This modification allows us to make sure that the winnings in 1v1 ISK are not disproportionate when the system encounters trouble trying to compute the ratings and some characters have a rating that is abnormal when considering their level. This restriction on the maximum amount of kamas and Kolossokens could change when the workings of the 1v1 ISK stabilizes. * The 1v1 matchmaking no longer makes greatly unbalanced (in terms of rating and level) fights for no good reason. This behaviour was linked a class auto-balancing issue. We wish to remind you all that the point of the ISK is to offer fights that you have equal odds of winning or losing. Greatly optimizing your characters is supposed to force the system into offering fights against characters that might be more powerful than average, but should not guarantee a victory ratio above 50%. The 1v1 ISK is still in its experimental phase, and we reserve the right to reset at any time and without prior notice the rating values of the characters, should we notice something wrong going on with said rating values, or should significant changes made to the 1v1 ISK warrant a reset of the ratings. 2. Patch vom 25.04.2017 Les serveurs de Kolizéum vont être mis à jour à 17h30. Les combats en cours vont être annulés et le Kolizéum ne sera pas accessible pendant environ 10 minutes. Modification apportée : * Le fonctionnement du système de matchmaking 1vs1 est amélioré, il ne devrait plus proposer de combats avec des écarts de cote et de niveau considérables. ▼ Zum folgenden Update Kategorie:Update